Un Raro San Valentín
by clarisahsm
Summary: Un Raro San Valentín es cuando tienes que correr por tu vida mientras una manada de adolescentes locos te siguen para llenarte de basura... MilesxStella (Actividad Sacada Del Capitulo "El Día del Bote de Basura" de diferente manera...) ¡Feliz 14 De Febrero!


**Un Raro San Valentín**

_-12 De Febrero De 1964-_

Una joven madre rubia bailaba al son del _Rock and Roll _por toda la casa de huéspedes, su hijo la miraba entretenido mientras comía galletas y dibujaba mapas de lugares nunca antes visitado, ese siempre ha sido su sueño, descubrir nuevos sitios arqueológicos con miles de años de antigüedad lleno de idiomas antiguos que algún día quería aprender, si, ese era el mayor sueño de Miles Shortman, pero por el momento tenía que vivir su vida como un niño mas y no le molestaba, su vida era perfecta con unos padres geniales y buenos amigos.

Se escucho el crujir de la puerta que solo se podía significar una cosa, su padre "Steely Phil" como era conocido, había llegado del trabajo como todas las tardes dejando su sombrero en el perchero y su chaqueta en el armario, después se dirigía a la sala de estar para saludar y pasar el resto del día junto a su hijo y esposa.

-Sí que hay mucho escándalo allá afuera por ese doctor de Guatemala, ni que fuera el rey del mundo, solo es un viejo con una gran cabeza- Comenta con cansancio Phil tirándose al sillón.

-Oh, vamos cielo relájate y ven a bailar conmigo- Gertie se acerca a él sin dejar de bailar y lo jala de los brazos para que la acompañara en su baile.

Con una sonrisa, Phil obedeció a su esposa y comenzó a bailar junto con ella, hasta que las risas de su hijo llamaron la atención de los adultos.

-¿De qué te ríes hombre pequeño?- Pregunta Phil a su hijo sin dejar de abrazar por la cintura a su "galletita"

-Nada, sigan bailando- Responde Miles entre pequeñas risas mientras se pone de pie con su cuaderno donde dibujaba y su lápiz.

-Caesar lo ordeno, seguiremos bailando hasta morir Phil- Gertie se suelta de su esposo y comienza a dar vueltas siguiendo el baile.

Y así, Miles subió a su habitación con una enorme sonrisa dispuesto a seguir con el dibujo de su mapa.

_-13 De Febrero De 1964-_

El único hijo de los Shortmans esperaba fuera de la escuela a su mejor amigo quien después de un rato llego un poco cansado.

-Hola Miles- saluda su amigo cansado.

Con prisa Miles se dio media vuelta y camino siendo seguido por el niño que acababa de llegar- ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde Billy? Sabes que el señor Wartz no nos deja entrar si llegamos a esta hora.

Apenas recupero el aliento Billy respondió- Ya ves de ese Doctor de Guatemala, hay un escándalo en la ciudad por él, encontró la cura para salvar una tribu antigua- responde poniéndose a su lado.

-Mi papá también se quejo de eso ayer ¿Cómo se llama el dichoso doctor?- Pregunta entrando al salón donde se encontraba un joven maestro presentando a una niña nueva.

-Señores Shortman y Evans, tomen asiento hay una nueva alumna que se quiere presentar- El maestro le ordena a sus alumnos los que rápidamente obedecieron a la orden del profesor.

Una vez que Miles y Billy se sentaron el profesor Wartz prosiguió- Bien amiga, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Con algo de timidez, la niña que ahí se encontraba de larga cabellera castaña y ojos verdes trato de hablar pero tapo su boca con ambas manos y le negó con la cabeza al profesor. Cuando eso sucedió varios de los alumnos (incluidos Billy y Miles) rieron, lo que causo una cara triste por parte de la niña.

Con la mano, el señor Wartz pidió a los alumnos que dejaran de reír y se acerco a la niña para hablarle en voz baja- Si quieres dime cómo te llamas y yo te presento ¿Qué dices?- al recibir la respuesta afirmativa de la niña se inclino un poco más para que le dijera los datos en el oído.

El profesor se puso de pie limpiando la parte de las rodillas de su pantalón, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a hablar- Ella es Stella…- Se escuchan varios ruidos que no dejan reconocer el apellido- tiene 9 años y viene de Guatemala, es hija del Doctor Botánico Arnold- vuelven a pasar los mismos ruidos impidiendo revelar el apellido del doctor- que se encuentra en la ciudad para una conferencia sobre un suero que descubrió, espero que te sientas cómoda en la semana que pasaras con nosotros.

Stella tomo asiento en la parte de atrás del salón y saco su libreta…

_-14 De Febrero De 1964-_

La escuela primaria 118 se encontraba totalmente callada, más que se costumbre. Los niños no querían salir pues sabían lo que les esperaba si lo hacían, los alumnos de preparatoria con globos llenos de basura podrida. Al parecer era tradición hacer eso, atacar a los más pequeños e indefensos alumnos de primaria, perseguirlos hasta atraparlos y después, ¡Boom! Basura en sus caras cada 14 de Febrero.

Y uno de los adolecentes más preparados para esta guerra contra los niños no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Robert Pataki, más conocido como "Big Bob" Pataki, era su ultimo año para jugar ese juego.

-Escuchan bien, cuando salgan los gusanos los comenzamos a bombardear con los globos ¿Tienen suficientes municiones?- pregunta el gran adolecente, quien al recibir respuesta positiva continuo- recuerden concentrarse en los más grandes, cuarto, quinto y sexto grado, dejaremos a los pequeños esta vez en paz.

Una rubia se paro detrás de él junto a sus dos seguidoras- Oh Robert, eres muy malo, no sé como termine enamorándome de ti- lo abraza del cuello- eso no significa que te ayudare en tu jueguito "Bobby".

-Miriam por favor, estamos preparando la broma de este año ¿Podrías solo por esta vez no interrumpirnos?- Bob retiro el delgado brazo de su novia de su cuello dejándolo libre para poder seguir hablando con sus amigos.

Miriam puso una mueca- ¿No aremos nada especial hoy? ¡Es San Valentín!- grito poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-Miriam, después hablamos de eso, estoy ocupado- reclama Bob sin prestarle mayor atención al asunto.

De pronto se escucho el timbre de primaria dejando libre a varios niños de primero, segundo y tercer grado, pero ninguno de cuarto, quinto o sexto con más de dos dedos de frente salió por esa puerta…

-En el salón de cuarto grado-

Apenas el profesor Wartz dio la orden de que podían salir, Stella fue la primera en levantarse y apurar el paso, pero la mano de una niña la detuvo, en esos últimos días Stella no había hablado mucho, solo lo necesario- ¿En verdad piensas salir? Es una locura allá afuera.

Stella aclaro su garganta y le respondió- ¿Por qué?

Billy escucho la pregunta poco interesada de la niña nueva y se acerco a contarle- Cada 14 de febrero los alumnos de preparatoria nos lanzan con globos llenos de basura podrida, comandados por el más fuerte del tercer grado, y este año le toca al feroz Bob Pataki- con esas palabras de Billy Stella se puso de un color completamente pálido y sintió como un escalofrió corría por su piel.

-¡Hay No! Bob Pataki y su tropa comienzan a entrar a la escuela ¡Corran por sus vidas!- grito una niña de nombre Genesareth (N/A: Para mi loquilla María María Paula (estoy consciente del doble "María").

Todos los niños comenzaron a correr por todas partes gritando y buscando un refugio seguro contra los mayores.

Miles y Billy fueron de los pocos que guardaron la calma y pensaron en un lugar seguro, cuando lo encontraron salieron corriendo pero Miles vio algo que lo inquieto, Stella, la niña nueva estaba en posición fetal en el fondo del salón llorando sin saber a dónde ir o que hacer, así que Miles como todo un caballero se arriesgo y fue por ella, primero la niña se resistió pero después salió corriendo junto a los otros dos niños.

-Vamos a ir a la casa del árbol que se encuentra en el Viejo Pete y después iremos a la casa de huéspedes directamente ¿Alguna duda?- Explica Billy mientras corren a toda velocidad rezando por no encontrarse con un chico grande.

Stella seguía llorando coso Magdalena, estaba asustada, no conocía a los niños con los que corría, o bueno, no mucho.

Siguieron corriendo hasta antes de llegar al viejo Pete donde se dieron cuenta que estaba cubierto por los de preparatoria con cientos de globos llenos de basura apestosa.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Billy a Miles quien abrazaba a Stella.

-Pues podríamos ir a…- Cuando menos se dieron cuenta El Gran Bob Pataki estaba delante de ellos, Miles se hecho a correr tomando con una mano a Stella y con otra a Billy el cual no pudo llegar mas lejos ya que la fuerza de Bob no era comparable con la de un niño de 9 años y se arranco a Billy de la mano.

Miles corrió y corrió por todas las calles del vecindario y siempre se encontraba con un brabucón dispuesto a estrellarle un globo con basura en la cabeza, pero nunca se dejo hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida, con 2 chicos mayores frente a él, solo reacciono escondiendo a Stella tras él dispuesto a oler a zorrillo las próximas dos semanas.

El rubio chico pudo sentir como se estrellaba el objeto en su cara aun sin que lo lanzaran pero un milagro hizo que esos dos brabucones callaren al piso, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba su milagro, Stella los había golpeado con unas botellas de refresco vacías que ahí se encontraban, como instinto la abrazo y le agradeció.

Stella sonrió frente a dicha acción, pero rápido reacciono y lo alejo bruscamente recordándole que la guerra aun no terminaba- Aun tenemos que huir de aquí.

El chico solo suspiro y ayudo a Stella a brincar la barda y después le siguió el, quedando considerablemente mas cerca de la casa de huéspedes.

Juntos corrieron con dirección a la casa del chico, el sol comenzaba a salir conforme mas se acercaban, pero el cielo se les volvió a nublar cuando miraron a Bob Pataki de nuevo frente a ellos, con un enorme globo color blanco que en las partes donde se juntaba mas basura se podía observar un color verdoso.

-Ahora si gusanos, les llego el baño anual cortesía de Big Bob- Dijo Bob alzando el globo en lo alto, Miles corrió pero Stella quedo paralizada frente al gran chico, de nuevo Miles no se podía ir son ayudar a Stella, así que regreso y la empujo, cayendo ella lejos de la zona del ataque, y Miles, quien había quedado justo frente a Bob recibió el ataque, quedando cubierto de basura de los pies a la cabeza.

Miles molesto frunció el ceño y con fuerzas sobre humanas (para un niño de 9 años, frente a un adolecente que casi le doblaba la edad) lo empujo cayendo sobre un bote de basura.

-¡Rayos!- grito Bob quedado atorado en el bote de basura- ¡Me las vas a pagar gusano! ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Miles se limpio lo mas que pudo la cara y corrió junto a Stella la que solo tenía uno raspones, la ayudo a ponerse de pie y por fin llegaron a la casa de huéspedes, siendo recibidos por Gertie.

-¡Dios Caesar! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Y ¡dios mío! Reina Sarabi- se dirige a Stella- ¡Tenemos que curar sus heridas!

-Un par de horas después, en la azotea-

-¿Aun huelo mal?- le pregunta Miles a Stella extendiéndole un refresco.

Stella comienza a reír entre dientes- Un poco, pero te aseguro que quedo peor ese chico al que empujaste.

-No es para tanto, te aseguro que no se volverá a meter con ningún niño de cuarto grado después de esa lección- responde orgulloso dando un sorbo a su refresco.

-No exageres, tal vez busque vengarse…

-Te digo que ya no volverá a molestar a ningún niño de primaria por que ya va a salir a la universidad, o eso creo.

-Tal vez reprueba.

-Tal vez…

Uno pasos por la escalera advirtieron de que alguien subía, siendo no otro que Steely Phil- Hola, siento interrumpirlos, llegaron por ti pequeña- les dice sonriéndoles- Los esperamos abajo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de despedirnos- le dice Stella un poco triste.

-Pues, eso creo- pasa una mano detrás de su nuca- ¿Qué te parece si mañana nos vemos en Slaulen's?- pregunta nervioso con las mejilla rojas.

-No puedo, hoy en la noche regreso a Guatemala con mi padre- responde con cara triste.

-Oh, ya veo- dice Miles desanimado- ¿Crees que nos volveremos a ver?

-No lo dudo- respondió Stella.

Unos segundos de silencio se formaron y después Miles se levanto al igual que Stella.

-Pues, nos vemos- El rubio bajo la mirada mientras caminaban rumbo a la salida de incendios.

Al llegar al final de la escalera Stella se volteo y le planto un beso a Miles en la mejilla derecha- Nos vemos…

La niña corrió junto a su padre, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes con una graciosa cabeza en forma de futbol americano quien subió junto a ella a un Packard.

Miles se acerco a sus padres quienes se despedían con la mano de esas dos personas que tal vez jamás volverían a ver.

-Lindo auto, tal vez compre un Packard algún día- Comenta Phil entrando de nuevo a la casa.

_-15 De Marzo De 1983-_

Miles Shortman caminaba junto a su amigo de la universidad, Eduardo.

-Esa nube tiene forma de velero.

-¿Estas en medio de la jungla y buscas veleros en las nubes? Mi amigo, eres un enamorado, las mujeres deben adorarte.

-¿Estás loco? Aun no encuentro a la mujer que me impida viajar por el mundo- voltea hacia otra expedición y ve a una chica revisando algunos papeles- aunque eso puede cambiar…

Después de eso, Miles colina abajo y la mujer que estaba observando segundos atrás fue a ayudarle.

-Hola, ouch- dice Miles.

-Hola- dice Stella…

**Bonus**

_-14 De Febrero De 1964-_

-¿Ayuda? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Grita Bob Pataki quien aún seguía atorado en ese cubo de basura.

-¿Bob?- Dice Miriam quien camina de la mano junto a otro chico.

-¿Quién es él?- Pregunta molesto.

-Un amigo, mi cita de San Valentín…

-¿¡Que!?- grita el Gran Bob, haciendo que el bote de basura donde estaba callera de lado, golpeándose la cabeza- ¡Te exijo que me saque de aquí Miriam!

-Bob, por favor, estoy en medio de una cita ¿Podrías no interrumpirme solo esta vez?- Despues de decir eso siguió caminando junto al chico que la acompañaba a pesar de los gritos de su novio.

-Miriam, espera, ¡Miriaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaam!

**HHHHHHHHHH**

**¿Qué les pareció mi regalo de San Valentín? Espero les allá gustado, es una larga historia de cómo se me ocurrió esta historia xD Otro día se los contare…**

**Bien, este FF se lo dedico a todas las personas que siguen alguna de mis historias, la hermosa estúpida y sensual Genesareth (Te amo y lo sabes) **

**Se lo dedico a las personas que tiene en fav, mi FF "Y Mi Corazon Seguira Latiendo" (Pronto actuaizare :3)**

**-** **Annabella Prinx**

**-Mar Helga**

**-Pamys- Chan**

**-Selajarg**

**-Sweet-Sol**

**A los que tienen en fav. Mi FF "Ahora Comprendo Que El Era Mi Romero Y Yo Su Julieta"**

**-Ami014**

**-GENESARETH (Te Amo)**

**-Renesmee Black Cullen1096**

**-Madisonlss1**

**-Marianatika**

**-Safira Malfoy**

**-Selajarg**

**A los que tienen en fav. Mi FF "La Reina"**

** 19**

**-Annabella Prinx**

**-Colori**

**-Pasion**

**-Tamy.20**

**-Madisonlss1**

**-Selajarg**

**A los que tienen en Fav. Mi FF "La Carta De Lila" (Pronto Actualizare)**

**-Ami014**

**-Pipe92**

**Y por fin pero no menos importante a UsakitoPau Potter Weasley que tiene mi FF "Los Shortmans" en fav (Pronto Actualizare :3)**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo en todo, los amo y decidí hacer esto por si aquello de que no respondo reviews ya saben que es porque soy muy atolondrada y se me olvida si ya los había respondido, igual les agradezco a los que siguen mis historias que no los puse por que me dio flojeritis :3 pero igual los amo y aprecio, también si hay uno que otro por alla que los lee anónimamente este beso va para ellos *Beso***

**Espero que hayan tenido (y le sigan) con un gran Día De San Valentín, día de los enamorados o como le digan.**

**Un beso también a todos los chicos del grupo en FB "Oye Arnold! Salvemos La Película de la Jungla! 100.000 Personas!" los quiero mucho loquillos.**

**Y ahora si me despido xD**

**P.D: Lo Amo mucho :3**


End file.
